In the field of electronic component mounting, resin adhesives are widely used for purposes such as securing an electronic component on a substrate. Liquid substances such as resin adhesives are treated by reserving them in containers such as syringes and cartridges. When those liquid substances are supplied to an application apparatus for applying them to a workpiece such as a substrate, the containers in which the liquid substances are reserved are mounted in container holders provided on a discharging apparatus, application apparatus or the like (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). The liquid substances reserved in those containers are pneumatically discharged from the containers. When a liquid substance in a container is fully consumed, the used container is removed from the container holder to be replaced by a new container.
[Patent Document 1]JP-A-11-244758[Patent Document 2]Japanese Utility ModelRegistration No. 2,591,744